Kingdom Hearts: Light, Darkness, and Shadows
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: "The problem with us is we're all broken in some way. We need someone to come in and put us back together." Centuries before Xehanort, a Keyblade War was fought. Keyblade Wielders all around the World struggled to obtain Kingdom Hearts. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Light, Darkness, and Shadows**

_**Prologue**_

"_The World is vast – and the worlds withing the greater World, uncountable. Like little islands, they dot a great Ocean Between which keeps them ignorant of each other, uncorrupted."_

**Centuries before Xehanort left his island home for adventure, a Keyblade War was fought.**

"_In ancient times, no such buffers kept the larger World divided; there were no walls of light enclosing each smaller world the way they do today. Nothing prevented one from physically interfering with the next."_

**Defenders of the Light, servants of Darkness, those who sought to reconcile the two, and those motivated by nothing more than lust for power fought a great battle over Kingdom Hearts.**

" _At that time, the World was filled with light, and a great many Keyblade wielders. But without buffers, the worlds began to squabble over ownership of the light."_

**Every world was brought into the conflict as the Keyblade wielders fought; Humans, Shadows, and Halves.**

"_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts..."_

**This is their story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Light, Darkness, and Shadows**

"_**...Men loved Darkness rather than Light, because their deeds were evil. For everyone practicing evil hates the Light and does not come to the Light, lest his deeds should be exposed. But he who does the truth comes to the Light, that his deeds may be clearly seen, that they have been done in God." ~ John 3:19-21**_

_Ten years had passed since Darkness had come into the worlds. Ten years for men and Shadows alike to be overcome with evil, their minds screwed with lust and corruption. Halves were created, the result of their disgusting ways, most more full of Darkness than either of their ancestors had ever been. Yet, in all the Darkness they possessed, they still craved more power. More Darkness. And that led to their strange desire for, of all things, Light. You see, everything, in time, leads back to Light. For Light was there in the beginning; it is the source of all things._

_The Darkness filled them with a desire to kill. Slaughter began, murdering hundreds for no reason other than pleasure. Many Shadows and Halves were targeted, more so than the humans. Halves, because they were seen as 'mistakes', disgusting blemishes to the human race, and Shadows, because they were hybrid 'beasts'. They were killed like prey. Shadows moved to live in the forests, like wild animals, acting like the wolves they all came from in order to survive. Halves became completely overpowered by Darkness, creating raging demons._

_The Darkness destroyed families, friends, cities, worlds. Nothing was ever the same._

"There's not much time, Yoshi," Tai said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He had black, spiky hair and blue eyes with hints of gold in them. Being a Shadow, he had wolf ears instead of human, and a tail. He wore a white collared shirt, a black jacket, trousers, and leather dress shoes, along with a black and white checkered tie. Outside, screams of horror could be heard as swords clashed together. It was chaos. Men killed each other, Shadows, Halves, anything and everything. And the others were no better. It was a blood bath.

"I know, Tai, it's just..." she hesitated, biting her lip. Yoshi had raven-colored hair to her mid-back and golden eyes. She too had wolf ears and tail. She wore a light blue dress that came to her calves, and matching blue sandals. Her eyes nervously fell on the door. "...What about our friends?"

"It's too late for them. They're gone. There's nothing we can do." Though he tried to stay strong, for her, a flicker of emotion flashed in his eyes. Tai ran a hand through his hair. "We have to go now."

Yoshi nodded, trying to stop the flood of tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Tai picked up their suitcases, filled with only necessities and their most prized possessions, while Yoshi cradled their baby in her arms. Side by side, they took a step forward into the next world.

* * *

Clutching her child to her chest, Yoshi ran down the empty streets. Tai had stayed behind to distract them, but she knew he could only do so for so long. She tripped and stumbled, but managed to catch herself before she fell. Behind her, the city glowed an orange-yellow, smoke thick in the sky. A fatal chanting was the rhythm of the city, startled by only screams of terror and pain. Her dress was torn to shreds from her attempt to escape, one sandal missing.

A shadow came out behind her, but wrapped his hand around her mouth before she could scream. Tai put a finger to his lips, then let her go. His tuxedo was ruined, blood stains covering the front; some blood his, some not. Their belongings had long been abandoned.

"They're after me," Tai whispered. He winced and grasped his chest, staining his hand red.

"You're hurt..." Yoshi reached for him, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"I'm fine. But you'll have to go without me." He glanced at their child, asleep in her arms. "Let... Let me hold him." She handed him over, and Tai cradled him for a moment, silent tears streaming his face. He kissed the boy's head, then gave him back.

"I'll buy you some time." He gave her a brief kiss, then smiled, albeit sadly. "Be safe." He was gone before she could respond.

* * *

Yoshi took a shuddering breath, trying to suppress her sobs as tears dripped onto the child's sleeping face. Tai was gone, and soon she would be, too, but her son had to survive. Wrapping him more snugly in his blanket, she laid him on the doorstep gently. She placed a small kiss on his cheek, then staggered off into the darkness, to her death.

"Goodbye, my son... Happy birthday."

_But the Light had warriors of its own. The Keyblade was created from the purest Light, and given to wielders who fought against the Darkness..._

"Hmm? What's this?" A man with slick brown hair and blue eyes with hints of gold looked down at his doorstep, trying to find the source of the crying. He kneeled down and picked up the bundle, pulling back the blanket.

"A baby?" he wondered. The child paused in its crying to stare up curiously at the man, revealing its blue eyes, specks of gold reflecting in them. "A Shadow..." Standing, the man looked up, his eyes narrowing at the fire in the distance. He took a sharp intake of breath, realizing where the boy must have come from.

"Don't worry, though," he reassured the child. "I'll take care of you." He closed the door behind him as he brought the baby inside the house.

_For a while, the Darkness was suppressed by the wielders, and some started to live freely again, without the Darkness's chains. But Darkness will always return. For as long as there is Light, there is Darkness._


End file.
